Twilight Musical
by rikoxriko
Summary: Music challenge stolen from sirensbane. Choose a character, put your iPod on random, and write 10 drabbles based on the first 10 songs that come up. You only have the duration of the song to write. I'll never look at the Twilight characters the same ever.
1. Edward

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**Edward**

Song: With You - Chris Brown

I stared at her from the seat next to her, wanting her. She was so beautiful. So…human. So clumsy.

She was perfect, and she didn't even realize it. I watched her, the world seeming to freeze in front of me. I watched all of her little movements, from the way she put her hair in front of her face to keep me from seeing the blood rising to her cheeks, the way she fidgeted under my gaze. It was amusing.

I wanted to keep her for myself, regardless of what my family wanted. I was going to be possessive. I was going to protect her from Jasper…I heard a thought from her admirer, Mike Newton across the room.

_Why's he staring at her as if she's a Snicker's bar? Such a freak. No chance with her whatsoever._

I hated him. I wanted to rip him apart. I wanted to grab Bella and kiss her, just to show him up, but we were supposed to be paying attention to our teacher.

"You mind not staring?" I glanced at Bella, who scowled at me.

This will take some work.

Song: Break Away - Tokio Hotel

I stood in front of Aro, Marcus, and Caius, the head of Vultori, glaring at them. I felt so captured. Well, I was.

I listened to Caius' thoughts. _We should kill them now, while we have the chance. They are a threat. Especially the human girl._

I growled at him, stepping in front of Bella, who looked on, confused.

"I really hate your little power, Edward." Caius inspected his fingernails, which was meaningless, due to the fact that you can't mess them up.

His beady red eyes bore into me. I felt like running, attacking, something. I felt so claustrophobic. The back of my throat was bitter, like I had taken a nasty pill. Another growl erupted from my throat, and I crouched.

_Don't attack Edward, my boy. _

"Don't tell me what to do Aro. Now let us go."

Song: You'll Think of Me - Keith Urban

I stared out the window, mad at the world. Stupid were-wolf. Stupid Charlie. And most of all, stupid Bella. How could she fall in love with a mutt?

I didn't make any sense. But now, I was going to get over her. I though it through, and forget it my loyal fans, I'm leaving. I don't know if I'll go to the Vultori or something…but I was going to get rid of all thoughts of Bella.

I guess the only blessing I have left it not knowing what we could have been…what we should have been.

I hated it. I hated the were-wolf. But it didn't matter. One day, she would think of me, and she'll be sad. But I'll be fine. I have eternity to live. I'll find someone by then.

So take your stupid music, all your emo three Days Grace crap, and take your stupid sweaters. I don't need them. Alice doesn't need them. And Rosalie, most certainly, doesn't want anything to do with them.

Sweaters are for lying, conniving, cheating-on-your-boyfriend people like you anyway.

Song: Untouched - The Veronicas

-Before Bella-

"Ed, you really need a girlfriend. Have you ever even had sex?"

I looked up from my book, staring at Emmett, surprised.

"Uh…no, I haven't."

Emmett blew up into laughter, throwing his head back. "That's so hilarious! You know, you could have any girl at school, and you're just too picky."

So, Emmett went out of the room, and came back in carrying in a boom box.

"What are you doing Emmett?"

"Oh, just showing you a song I heard on the radio…" I heard his thoughts though. _This'll be rich._

"Seriously Emmett, what are you doing?"

"Nothing! I'm serious. But this song is cool. It should be your theme song."

The music came on loud, and it was the middle of the song.

~I feel so untouched, and I want you so much. I feel so untouched. Untouched, oh. Untouched oh. Untouched oh. And I need you so much.~

I glared up at Emmett, who was smiling, trying to conceal a laugh.

"I hate you."

Emmett burst into a fit of giggles.

Idiot.

Song: Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol

We lay in our clearing in the woods, just relaxing. Now that we were both vampires, everything was so much easier.

She was graceful, more graceful than most, even though her human life was full of tripping into trouble.

I didn't quite know who to say how I felt at first with her. It was as if I wanted to kill her, yet to have her to myself. Maybe it was that I wanted to make her a vampire, like me and my family.

It was interesting, how I could come here and just lay with her, and forget the world and all of my worries, and just think about life. My extra long life.

With the one I loved.

I looked down at her. "Bella, will you lay here and forget about everything with me?"

She looked up at me with her golden eyes, but I could imagine the milky brown that once was there."

"Of course Edward. Always."

Song: Lucky - Britney Spears

My eyes twitched in horror as I watched Bella through her window, hairbrush in her hand, eyes closed, jumping around her room, blurting out "Lucky", by Britney Spears.

Let's just say she wasn't a good singer.

I was amazed that she listened to something other than Linkin Park and her other ska-emo bands.

Britney Spears? REALLY?

Why was I in love with her again?

Suddenly, I heard movement behind me.

"Come to enjoy the view leech boy?"

"Jacob? Why're you here?"

"Well, I've been checking in with her, and sometimes she sings to sexy songs in only her bra." He nodded, his eyes closed, and my head was filled with those images.

I punched him in the arm. "Get out of here."

Song: Got Money - Lil' Wayne

I glanced at my father, who handed us our monthly allowance of one thousand dollars.

Alice grumbled. "You're giving us less since Bella came."

I growled at her, and she quieted, nodding to Bella, who shrugged and gave Alice her money.

"you all are so spoiled."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to go to the BMW dealership. I want the new model they had shipments of. Anyone want to come?"

Alice jumped up and down, her hand raised. "I want to go to a club and try out my new dresses!"

Jasper frowned. "When did you get new dresses?"

Alice laughed. "I haven't! I'm getting new ones with Edward and Bella. She'll look good in blue." she nodded, her arms crossed.

Bella sighed. "I guess we're all going to Seattle then."

Song: Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne

I glared at Jacob, and he at me.

"So…who's going to take her?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Would you two knock it off? I'm going to the restroom. I don't need an escort."

I glanced up at her. "But a true boyfriend would escort their girlfriend anywhere."

The were-wolf shook his head. "Bella's right. Seriously, get into this freaking century you leech."

I growled, and he did in turn. Bella just rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom, leaving Jacob and I staring at each other.

"She was mine first."

"I'm human."

"Bull shit."

"Well, I'm more human than you."

"At least I'm not a horny little teen."

Jacob's eye twitched, but he said nothing more. Point, vampire.

Song: Who Said We're Whack? - The Lonely Island

Emmett rushed into my room, his thoughts in a jumble. "Hey Edward, I was hanging at the club the other day and…"

"Forks has a club?"

"Yeah, anyway, I head these two guys talking, and on of them said to the other that someone said that we're whack!"

"And your point is?"

"They called us freaks."

"Okay…so?"

He rolled his eyes. "Darn. I wanted to hunt them down."

Song: Dick In a Box - The Lonely Island

Emmett walked into my room, holding a box.

"Do you know what you're giving Bella for Christmas yet?"

"Nope." I continued reading my book, cautious, since his thoughts were mysteriously still.

"Well, I have an idea. Take a look in the box."

I opened it, and saw instructions to something. I read them aloud.

"One. Cut a hole in a box. Two. Put your di…Emmett…why does it say to put a dick in a box?"

"Don't you thing Bella will love it?"

I felt my eye twitch, and I punched him in the crotch.

* * *

**Don't you just love this idea? As much as I HATE Edward, it turned out pretty good. The only one I don't like is Got Money. It's really random. I like the Chasing Cars, Dick in a Box, and Girlfriend the most. The others are just okay....**

**Anyway, next I'm going to do Alice. Won't that be intersesting?**

**And I reccomend each of these songs, they are all exceptional. :D**


	2. Alice

****

Alice

* * *

Song: I Don't Care - Fall Out Boy

I glanced at the girls at our school, who stared at me, open mouths and eyes wide. I didn't care. I slammed my locker, and, with a glare at Edward and Bella, strutted off to class.

I was mad, because it was my birthday tomorrow, and I was not getting a Porsche. I WASN'T GETTING MY NEW CAR THAT ED PROMISED ME. Oh yeah, I was mad. So, I rebelled.

We had moved to a new town recently, and our school mates already knew of my love for fashion. Our school was a uniform, if you don't wear the right clothes you're expelled type of place, and so, I was wearing ripped jeans and a sports bra.

That was it.

I didn't care that people were looking at me as if I was smoking weed. That'll teach my stupid family for not getting me what I wanted.

* * *

Song: Kiss Me - New Found Glory

"So Jazz, where are you taking me?"

For some reason, I couldn't see where Jasper had decided to take me for a date, and I couldn't figure out why. Usually, I could see everything that he had ever tried to hide from me. Apparently, he had gotten smarter.

"I'm not telling you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Ugh."

I felt the car roll smoothly to a stop, and the scent in the air was unmistakable.

"Why's Jacob here?"

"I needed to keep you from seeing the future, and you can't see it when he's around."

I rolled my eyes, but felt Jasper lean down next to me, pressing his lips to mine.

"Get a room you two." Jacob covered his eyes.

* * *

Song: My Humps - The Black Eyed Peas

I slipped on the t-shirt that best showed off my breasts. It was club night, apparently, and it was a casual club. You would get weird looks if you _didn't _wear jeans and a tee.

As much as I didn't like it, I went with it anyway. I had to dance tonight, or I would go insane for the rest of the week.

So I got to the club, and started dancing with my best friends, guys watching me - well, my ass, all the time. They were always dancing next to me, trying to feel my ass, and looking at my boobs.

Eventually, I would slap them, tell them I had a boyfriend, and return to dancing. The only reason Jazz wasn't there was because he didn't like the whole, club, loud music, grinding and perverted dancing scene. But sometimes, in a guy that was a good thing.

People were offering me drinks, the expensive ones, but I always declined. Eventually, fighting off horny twenty-year-olds got old, so I left. Besides, I didn't like the fact that I couldn't wear a dress anyway.

* * *

Song: Thinking of You - Katy Perry

I was in a huge predicament. Once you had a taste of perfection, you didn't like anything less.

It had been a month since I left the Cullen house, after fighting with Jasper. Now, I had a new vampire boyfriend, and, well, every time he kissed me, or gazed into my eyes, I thought about Jasper.

Why? I thought I was over him. But every time I hear jazz music, or am forced to watch documentaries on the Civil War, I thought about kissing him, and other things.

I regretted everything, but I couldn't' go back. I had checked in on Jasper's future, and he had found someone already. A wonderful, beautiful girl that loved him dearly. He was over me.

I wished he could burst in the door and take me away, but I knew it wouldn't happen. I had screwed up.

* * *

Song: Monsoon - Tokio Hotel

"So…what's up?"

"Not much."

Bella and I stared at the old, broken down hotel in front of us, the dark clouds surrounding us.

"What do you say we get out of this storm?"

"Good idea."

We ran, our vampire speed hiding us from the naked eye, but my heart was heavy.

We were looking for our husbands, who had disappeared. I wanted to run beyond the world to the end of time. I knew they were probably caught by the Vulturi. I had lost my other half.

Bella, being the optimist that she is, still had hope. She often whispered to herself, reassuring herself. "I'll be there soon Ed. I'll be with you soon."

I thought about Jasper, his honey colored hair and his handsome smile. His laugh rang through my head. _I'll be there soon Jazz._

* * *

Song: Funny The Way It Is - Dave Matthew's Band

I twitched as one of the girls in our class stared at Jasper, lust passing over her face. I had the sudden urge to rip her head off, but I didn't. Funny, how little humans tended to fall in love with their predators. What kind of logic was that that God had made?

Or maybe God didn't make us. Maybe we're the devil's offspring, like the old stories say. That made me think about how ironic the world is. So many young people in the wars, and their baby's are born when they are doomed to death. People eat out a fancy restaurants, and others beg on the side of the road for food for their families. That made me realize who fucked up the world is. We're just a part of the ironic parts that you want to laugh at, but they are serious.

* * *

Song: Beautiful, Dirty, Rich - Lady Gaga

I checked my reflection in the mirror, a beautiful young girl smiling at me. I glanced down at Jasper, who was reading a book, lying on my bed.

"You ready to go?"

"You sure to want to sneak out?"

"Yes. I need to get out of this God-forsaken house."

Jasper laughed at the irony of my joke and sat up. "Carlisle won't be happy."

"I don't care."

"You know, when I met you I never expected you to be a rebel."

"I never expected you to be a stick in the mud."

"Touché."

* * *

Song: How to Save a Life - The Fray

The boy sitting in front of me was sullen, his cheeks seemed hollow and his face seemingly even paler than usual.

"It can't be true."

"That may be Ed, the future is always changing."

"But what if she is? What if it already happened?!" He had jumped from his seat, golden eyes flashing, worry filling his eyes.

"That isn't possible."

"Time change."

"We're ahead of them Ed."

He remained silent, and another vision came. He was standing in front of a fountain in a luxurious place, his skin sparkling in the sunlight.

"What did you see? Did you see Bella? Is she okay?"

"I saw you somewhere, revealing yourself as a vampire."

He looked away from me, his face shadowed.

"You weren't thinking of doing it, were you?"

He was still silent.

"Ed, the only thing I can do is still look. Don't do anything rash, okay?"

He nodded.

"Good."

* * *

Song: Sweet Escape - Gwen Stefani

Jasper, can I talk to you? Wait, should I say something more urgent? Maybe he won't listen to me unless it's important.

I was trying to get the right words together so I could apologize to Jasper for being bitchy this week.

Edward walked into the room, grinning. "You should try jumping on him and engulfing him with-"

"Shut it." I cut him off, tired of his ability to hear my every thought.

"I heard that."

"Oh get a life!"

"Okay, I'll invite over Bella."

I rolled my eyes. Ever the romantic.

Jasper then walked in, eyebrows raised. "Ed just said something about you wanting me…"

"Oh, yeah…I just wanted to say I'm sorry I've been a total bitch and I'm sorry." I nodded, glad with myself. "Sometimes I wish I could just get away some times. I wish I could have an escape vacation."

Jasper nodded. "So…you want to go to Esme's island?"

I blinked. "Fantastic idea Jazz."

* * *

Song: Slow Dance With A Stranger - Danger Radio

I knew who he was before I saw him. Well, technically. I had seen him in a vision, and now it was time to fetch him. And then move in with the Cullens. It would be easy.

I moved across the dance floor, wondering why a guy like Jasper Whitlock would come to a club. Odd, but I liked the dancing type. Although, when I saw him, he didn't seem to be having fun.

"Hi."

Jasper looked at me, eyes red.

"Oh…you want blood. That's why you're here. But you know, I wouldn't cause a scene here. Not a good idea at all. Why don't you come with me?"

I led him out of the club, and he didn't fuss or resist.

"So you don't like clubs huh?"

"No, I'm old fashioned. Slow dances are more my thing."

"I see, well, show me your moves."

So, he took me up in his arms, twirling me around like in a fairy-tale. I was laughing. "You're good at this."

He smiled, showing his row of sharp teeth. "So what's your name stranger?"

"Alice, and you're no stranger to me."

And so, after a confused look from him, I told him his fate.

He didn't seem to mind, I'm glad to say.

* * *

**Okay, can I just say that I LOVE the last one?**

**I can? Thanks. **

**I don't like Beautiful, Dirty, Rich though. I couldn't think of **anything**. I love the first one though. I love how she wears a sports bra. They're covering! Anyways, I think I'll do Emmett next.**

**I called Jasper Jazz a _lot_ in this. Funny how only two of them AREN'T with him in it. **

**But anyways...**

**Review! Favorite! Whatever!**

**Give love to that pretty little button down there.....**


End file.
